Clueless Of My Love
by Seeker-Of-The-Heart
Summary: Riku has been Sora’s best friend for years. His family and Sora’s are family friends. Always have been. But under Riku’s cool and calm expression, he really is shy… at least around Sora. Riku X Sora. For my birthday! :D


_**Clueless Of My Love**_

_**By: Seeker-Of-The-Heart**_

_**Chapter 1- Are you really unaware of how much I love you?**_

_Summary:_ _Riku has been Sora's best friend for years. His family and Sora's are family friends. Always have been. But under Riku's cool and calm expression, he really is shy… at least around Sora. Riku X Sora. For my birthday! :D_

_Disclaimer:__ I checked most of the games and my name isn't there. I do not own kingdom hearts or its characters. I own this story and my plot though._

_Seeker:__ Ok, On the 25 of August; it was my birthday! I'm not sure what time zone you are in. But my birthday was two days ago!  
_

_:D So Happy birthday to me! :D _

_XD_

_Anyway. I decided to make a SoRiku story for my birthday! :D Like a gift to me in a way! This is also an early gift to my best friend White Firez. Her birthday is less than 1 week from today. I'm pretty sure! So early happy birthday to her! :D_

_So… here is my gift to me, to her and to all of you! _

_I hope you all enjoy it! ^^_

_(I was supposed to put this on; on my birthday. I couldn't so I'm putting it on today! Enjoy!) :D_

* * *

_~ Are you really unaware of how much I love you?~_

Silver hair so smooth and god like blew brilliantly in the soft breeze, as the owner of the hair swiftly made his way through the hallway.

Yes. He was in school. Such a dreadful place to be at times, but the thing he loved about it was-

"Sora!" he called out.

And as he called, a boy a few metres away with spiky, gravity defying brown hair, turned around.

"Hey Riku!" Sora practically yelled with excitement as he waved. He then turned his attention back to his sister.

"Sora! Were you listening? I am going to help Kairi with her project at the Drama room. Is that ok?" a girl with stunning blond hair and pretty ocean blue eyes spoke.

"Ok Namin'e. Get going before Kairi kills me for you being late" responded her brother.

Namin'e nodded and then smiled shyly as Riku approached. Namin'e was a shy girl but she was outgoing with her friends. Riku, being one of her friends, was startled at the fact that Namin'e seemed shy this morning. She was never shy around him normally.

Our shy girl skipped away towards the Drama room, leaving Sora and Riku.

"She's never shy around me. Is she ok?" Riku asked, concern dripping from each word.

Sora; knowing exactly why his sister was all shy this morning; smiled sheepishly to pretend he had no clue. This was one secret that he did _not_ want Riku to find out. Not just yet anyway...

Riku raised an eyebrow but then shrugged it off.

"Anyway do you-" Sora started but then his jaw dropped, "Roxas!". Sora ran past Riku and down the hallway. Riku ran straight after him and halted to a stop before he could bang into Sora.

"Roxas! What _are_ you doing?!" Sora said, wagging a finger in the air, "Namin'e and Kairi are in there!".

Roxas turned his head to look at his best friend. As he did so he gave a grin. Sora could have sworn it was a devilish grin.

"That's my point exactly" Roxas replied and then looked through the window into the drama room.

Sora; being an older brother, and being protective of his sister; wacked the back of Roxas' head.

"What was _that _for?!" he yelped in pain, rubbing where Sora hit him.

Sora began to laugh with a silly grin. One that made Riku's breathe caught in his throat.

'_So… adorable'_ was all that ran into Riku's mind.

"Roxas… I know you love Namin'e. And I know both of you have been going out for two years now. And I know both of you love seeing each other every day... But she's busy" Sora said and pointed into the drama room for solid evidence.

Roxas pouted childishly. "I wanna see my Nami!" he whined.

Sora couldn't hold it in, he started laughing. He laughed so much he could fall over. Riku put a hand behind Sora to support him.

"What's so funny about that!?" Roxas whined.

"How you... ha-ha… act like… ha-ha… a child!" Sora tried his best not to laugh. It just wasn't working.

"I can't help it! Namin'e makes everything in my mind go numb. I can't think around her. She's so-"

Roxas stopped as he felt lips brush over his own. He smiled as he saw who those lips belonged to.

"Continue" Namin'e spoke.

"I was going to say you are so perfect" Roxas grinned, continuing what he was saying. He doesn't care if the others think he is lovesick. He just loves Namin'e so much.

Namin'e smiled and then kissed Roxas passionately. Roxas in turn kissed back.

Sora and Riku couldn't help but watch. How they kissed was so inspiring. Just making you want to find that one person who could kiss you so tenderly and love you so much.

Roxas and Namin'e broke their lovely kiss to take in some air. Once their breathing was back to normal, Namin'e let the three boys into the room; where Kairi was working hard on a project.

Roxas sat down and patted his lap. Namin'e sat down onto his lap and Roxas brought his arms around so that he could hug her from behind. She giggled and held his hand.

Sora, Riku and Kairi watched the public display of affection. Whenever they saw the two, they couldn't help but feel happy and envious. Happy because they had each other, and loved each other with all their hearts. Envious because they themselves don't have that special someone like Roxas and Namin'e do.

Kairi sighed dreamily. "Only if I had someone like that".

"Kairi, I think we all wish to find that special someone" Sora said, and side-glanced at Riku.

Riku didn't notice, he was still staring at the lovely couple.

"Anyway, since you guys are all here…. Help me!" Kairi started off calmly but the last part sounded like a plea, "I really need to get this done!".

"Sure" Riku said, first time he spoke since he walked into the room.

Namin'e was trying to cut some paper, but Roxas kept tickling her. "Roxas! I'm trying to concentrate!" Namin'e said, but she couldn't hide her smile. She really had to get this done for Kairi, and she was worried that if Roxas tickled her some more that the scissors could slip out of her hands and hurt someone.

Roxas pouted but decided to help his lover.

Riku and Sora were sitting down at a pile of props that they were painting and Kairi was at her laptop typing up her script.

Sora went to pick up the paintbrush in the red tin at the same time Riku was. Both their hands met and Riku couldn't help but blush.

"Riku?" Sora asked, concerned that his best friend was turning red, "Are you ok?". He held up his hand and placed it onto the silver haired boys' forehead.

Riku's blush deepened when Sora placed his hand on his forehead. "Are you ok?" Sora asked again.

"Y-y-yeah" Riku spoke and made sure not to look Sora in the eyes.

Sora tilted his head. "Riku… you're red, you're stuttering, and you won't look me in the eyes. Are you sure you're ok?".

Riku's heart raced as he thought up different excuses. None of the excuses seemed good enough and the boy had a confused expression placed onto his face.

Sora burrowed his eyebrows as he looked at Riku's face for any signs. Riku was really hard to read.

Angry? No.

Sad? No.

Confused? …

"Riku!? You look confused!" Sora said, with pure disbelief. Like come on, Riku… _RIKU_, is someone who does not stutter, he is like a smooth talker. He has pure confidence and can look people in the eyes. Riku isn't a liar; he would never lie! And Riku was the smartest person Sora knew. Riku would never be confused!

Sora expressed the same expression as his best friend. He was utterly confused at how his best friend was acting. "Are you _sure_ you're not ok? You really seem different today" Sora said, his eyes showed how worried he was.

'_Am I that easy to read? I can't help it when I'm around you Sora. And I know, '_Be yourself'_, and that's true. I'm actually me; the real Riku; when I'm around you. But… it's kind of hard at times. Especially because what you think of me, _**is**_ me… but there is so much more to me than that… I… I… I'm actually shy around you Sora. If only you knew what you do to me'_ Riku thought.

He brought his gaze back to Sora. And that's when an idea hit him.

"Sora… no… I'm not ok. I have a secret and it's getting in the way because I _really_ want to tell you but I can't" Riku spoke in such a way that it sounded like he was teasing Sora.

Sora sighed with relief. At least Riku looked him in the eyes. He didn't stutter and his face wasn't red anymore. It meant Riku was well.

Sora then thought about what Riku said and when realisation hit him, he pouted childishly.

"Tell me!" Sora half whined, half demanded.

Riku smiled. Now… this was working wonders.

"Only if you tell me _your_ secret. The one from this morning" Riku teased some more as the thought came into mind.

"What secret!?" Sora asked as his heart pounded against his chest.

"Don't play silly with me. I know you have a secret. And I bet Namin'e knows of it!" Riku spoke and glanced over to Namin'e. Pretending as if he was going to walk up and ask her.

"No!" Sora grabbed onto Riku's arm, "Don't go and ask her!".

Riku could feel the blush come back onto his face, but he tried to play cool. "So… you_ do_ have a secret".

Sora's mouth opened. "That's not fair!". He pouted.

Riku shook his head and then grinned. "You tell me your secret, I'll tell you mine".

Sora kept pouting and Riku looked away. If he watched Sora pout at least for another moment he would immediately give in.

Sora puffed out his cheeks. It didn't work and so he gave in.

"Fine".

Riku smiled upon hearing Sora's surrender.

"But I need some time to tell you".

Riku gave a nod. He needs some time too. To practise how he's going to tell Sora how much he cares for him; how much he loves the brown haired boy.

And of course Riku would need some time to figure out how to say that to him.

Sora smiled triumphantly and then continued painting the props.

Riku rolled his eyes, but secretly smiled at the boys' enthusiasm. It was one of the things he loved about Sora. His appearance was beautiful, his personality was perfect, he had the most angel-like voice, and his smile. His smile was so stunning it was to die for.

Riku kept grinning. But what he didn't know was the smile of satisfaction Sora had as he saw Riku's grin.

~SoRiku~

"Sora!" Namin'e yelled after her brother. Sora halted to a stop and turned around to be greeted by Roxas and Namin'e.

"Where's Riku?" she asked.

"Where's Kairi?" Sora asked in return.

Namin'e smiled. "You got me there".

"Kairi is handing in her project" Roxas replied.

Sora turned his attention to Roxas, and then spoke: "And Riku is at his locker".

Sora was about to turn around when he glimpsed silver hair. Then he added: "Actually, he is coming right now".

Namin'e and Roxas turned around to see Riku coming up to them.

When Riku caught sight of Sora, and saw how his most cherished person smiled because of him; that made Riku's breathe caught in his throat.

Namin'e squinted her eyes and examined the look on Riku's face. She continued to study and she pondered on the sudden change in Riku.

She snapped her fingers in accomplishment when she realised why Riku was acting strangely.

Riku caught sight of this and his heart started to race against his chest. _'Does she know? Did she figure out? What happens if she tells Sora!?'_ . He continued worrying as he approached them.

Roxas looked over to his girlfriend and quirked an eyebrow.

"Roxas, I just realised that I promised to help Riku with something. I'll see you soon. Sora and you should got get some seats at the cafeteria".

Roxas still didn't seem convinced so Namin'e gave him an 'I'll-explain-everything-soon' look. Roxas realised, smiled to show Namin'e he knew, and pushed Sora towards the cafeteria.

Riku raised an eyebrow at Namin'e.

She rolled her eyes and spoke, "Don't pretend you don't know what's going on. I know your secret!" she smiled triumphantly once again.

Riku's emotions began to tip as he worried even more then he was.

Namin'e noticed how much Riku worried and so she tried a better approach.

"Riku… I won't tell Sora".

A sigh of relief escaped Riku's lips.

"It's not my place to tell him. I know you will tell him, someday. And I'll be there… but I'll be there cheering you on. You see, I believe in true love. What Roxas and I have… is one of the most amazing things I have ever experienced. And I want you to experience that. So, will you promise me you will tell Sora soon? Before it's too late?".

Riku nodded.

Namin'e put her hands on her hips. "Say it. Don't just nod".

Riku rolled his eyes. "Namin'e. I will tell him one day, I promise. I want to tell him, but just not right now. Well… maybe in three days…" he trailed off.

Namin'e seemed to move forward out of interest.

"Well, I told Sora that I have a secret. The one which you just found out. He said he wants to know what it is… so I said 'Tell me your secret and I'll tell you mine'. And he said he needs some time. So I'm guessing in three days he will tell me and then I will tell him".

After hearing that, she remembered what Sora's secret is and so Namin'e smiled with opportunity.

"Riku, I'm going to help you. One because I know it will be hard for you to say… and two… my brother is sometimes clueless".

"One of the things I love about him. He's _my_ clueless Sora".

Namin'e giggled. "Yeah. But give him credit".

"I know he's smart, but I just love his expression".

"Ok, you do sound like you love him".

"And I do".

"More reason for me to help you. For the next three days I am going to help you find a way to tell Sora, and for Sora to find a way to tell you his secret. By day three, I guarantee you to will tell each other! And then it'll all turn out well, and you to can be together and experience one of the most amazing feelings ever!" Namin'e spoke and sighed dreamily.

"Well, it's not that easy".

Namin'e stopped sighing dreamily and looked over at Riku. "Oh?".

"Well. Let's see. My parents, my friends, other people; They might not except us. And of course I might get rejected by Sora. So even if I _could_ tell him. There's that".

Namin'e rolled her eyes. "Riku… listen to yourself. When we play Final Fantasy and we talk about yaoi couples from FF, your parents _join_ in with the conversation. They have _absolutely _**nothing** wrong about it. Hey, even _my_ parents come over and talk to your parents about yaoi. In a way it's weird. Our parents talking about yaoi… but, it's a good thing".

Riku thought about it and laughed. That did sound weird but she was right; it's a good thing.

"Our parents aren't a problem. Now, with your friends… they are your friends. If they don't except the fact you're together. Then they aren't your friends. And I'm pretty sure we will all accept it".

Riku listened intently to Namin'e's reassuring words. They put him at ease. Making him think there was a chance that Sora and him could be together.

"You shouldn't care what others think either. Their just weird crazy people if they don't accept love!".

Riku laughed. Yep, Namin'e was enthusiastic.

"And Sora… pssh!!! Why would he _reject_** you**!?" Namin'e said and crossed her arms over her chest. "I _guarantee_ he **won't** reject you!".

"You think so?".

"I know so" Namin'e said with such a reassuring smile. She _definitely _knew Sora wouldn't reject Riku. If only Riku knew Sora's secret.

Riku smiled and hugged Namin'e. He whispered, "Thanks Namin'e. It means a lot to me".

Namin'e hugged back and smiled. "No problem, now… let's go and show my clueless brother how much you love him!".

'_There's the enthusiasm again'_ Riku thought. "Namin'e… don't go _extreme_, ok?".

"Extreme?" Namin'e spoke and pretended to feign hurt, "I don't go to extremes!".

Riku rolled his eyes. "Ok… where do we start?".

~SoRiku~

"You're kidding me" Riku asked.

Namin'e smiled innocently.

"You aren't joking, are you?" he asked, in huge disbelief.

'_She can't be serious? Of course I would _**love**_ to take pictures of him! But… seriously… at school… here…? She must be joking!'_

"Well… you love everything about him… right?" she asked.

He nodded without hesitating.

"Including his looks" she stated rather asking.

He gave a nod anyway.

"And you never get tired of looking at him?" she asked.

He gave another nod.

"And since we have a project where you have to make a profile on one of your friends, this is the perfect opportunity to: one- get going on your project and two- take pictures of Sora and look at them. Look at _him_ whenever you _want_. Being able to _see_ him _pose_ for _you_. And you can even write about him and ask him questions, like his fav colour and such for the profile! It's a perfect opportunity for you to spend more time with him and get to know him more!".

"Namin'e… I see where you are going, and it does seem like a good idea. _**But**_ I already know _everything_ about Sora. I already know his fav colour and I've seen him pose before. I also see him every day. So everything you just said I can already do".

"I guess you are right. But still, you don't know everything about him. You don't know his _secret_ yet, do you?".

"That's probably the only thing I don't know about him".

Namin'e smiled with delight; she won another battle against Riku.

Riku rolled his eyes for the millionth time today.

"Fine. What do you want me to do?".

Namin'e pushed Riku out from their hiding spot and told him to ask Sora. Lunch finished a while ago and they were in Art. One of Namin'e's favourite classes. Their assignment was to make a profile on one of their friends. Namin'e was doing one on Roxas and Roxas was doing one on her. Kairi and Selphie were making profiles on each other and so Sora was left out of the group.

"Sora" Riku greeted.

Sora glanced up from the camera and smiled with pure bliss.

One smile from him made Riku confident.

"Partner?" he asked.

Sora gave a nod and pushed Riku out the door so they could take pictures outside in the garden.

Namin'e smiled triumphantly before skipping over to her boyfriend. Taking this time to tell him why she had to talk to Riku.

She knew Roxas could keep a secret.

~SoRiku~

"Ok… Riku, take some pictures of me first!" Sora said with more excitement.

Riku was expecting some pose that Sora would do when he won a struggle battle.

Instead Sora went and sat down in a garden of Red Chrysanthemums. Riku could feel a blush coming on.

'_Does Sora know what type of flowers are seated around him? Does he know what they mean?'_ Riku thought.

He walked and sat down a metre away. He then positioned the camera. Riku looked at the picture and positioned it. He couldn't help but think Sora looked so innocent.

A handsome boy, sitting normally; but such in a way that he looks unique; sitting in a garden of flowers. With a shine of golden ray reflecting onto his stunning features. His ocean blue eyes sparkling and shining, and his hair and clothes blowing slightly. And one of the other things that made him so beautiful was the flowers that grew blissfully, without a care in the world, around him.

And the meaning stayed in Riku's mind: '_I love you'._

Riku smiled with pure bliss. The flowers that surrounded his most cherished person, meant: _I love you_.

The only thing Riku wondered was if Sora knew the meaning.

And only if Riku knew…

Sora chose to sit with these flowers around him, because he wanted to show Riku, that he loved him.

That was Sora's secret. He always felt different around Riku and so he thought about it. Sora came to the conclusion that he loved Riku. And the more he is with Riku, the more he knows for sure that he does love him.

Sora had asked Namin'e for advice this morning. Right before Riku came. That was why Namin'e was acting shyly. She saw Riku in a different way then normal because of her brothers' confession.

But it was all good now.

Sora just has to show Riku how much he cares. He knows everyone will accept them and he's all reassured by that.

The only thing he has to do is tell Riku.

And Sora intended to tell him… now… or in three days.

Showing how much he cared through flowers was all he could do for now.

And he was going to make sure he didn't stuff up!

So Sora turned his attention back to Riku.

Riku clicked the button on the camera and a _click_ sound was heard.

Riku gazed at the picture. It was beautiful. He then glanced up.

But it wasn't as beautiful as the real thing.

Sora was looking at Riku; he was still seated in the garden of red chrysanthemums. "Did it turn out good?".

"Yeah!" Riku spoke; no way could he lie about that.

No way he could lie to Sora either.

Sora grinned, "Ok, Pick a spot and let me take your picture!".

Riku laughed, he got up and placed the camera in Sora's lap and then wandered off in the garden.

Riku thought,_ 'Hmm… I wonder if they have a garden with the flower I'm looking for?'_.

As if to answer his question, a garden filled with Red Carnations appeared before him.

'_Perfect. Well Sora… I hope you know flower meanings!'_ Riku wondered. Half of him hoped Sora knew, so that Sora would know how much he loved him. But the other half of Riku hoped that Sora didn't know, so that he could avoid rejection.

'_Namin'e said he wouldn't reject me. So here goes'_.

Riku sat down in the garden and sat normally. He didn't want to do some fake pose. He wanted to be himself.

Moments later, Sora appeared in Riku's sight.

And the young boy nearly gasped as he saw the flowers.

'_Red Carnations! They mean…hmm… oh! Admiration, my heart aches for you!'_ Sora thought as he spotted the flowers that grew amazingly around Riku. _'I wonder if Riku just thought these flowers were pretty or if he actually knows the meaning?'._

Riku tried to guess Sora's expression. He wondered if Sora was trying to remember what the meaning was or if he just couldn't get the pretty image of the flowers out of his mind.

'_If Riku does know the meaning… it means… he loves me too!'_ Sora smiled, _'Oh… I hope he does know flower meanings!'._

Sora sat down and began focusing the camera. He couldn't help but smile at what he saw. Riku looked so lovely. A slight ray from the huge yellow ball, called the sun, shone delicately onto his features.

His silver hair looked smooth and rustled gentle in the breeze while his light green/bluey eyes were shimmering in Sora's direction.

Riku sat in a normal, calm expression but it showed so much feeling. It looked heavenly to Sora.

Sora couldn't help but look Riku over and over. Riku wore what he usually wore and it always showed off his figure. Sora just couldn't take his gaze away at how the flowers danced around him blissfully.

Riku was… wow.

Sora, realising he might be staring, shook his head slightly and re-focused the camera.

Riku looked directly at the camera when it went _click_.

Sora brought the camera down and found the picture. He smiled, '_A perfect picture'_.

Riku looked from where he was, "Is it good?".

Sora wanted to jump up with enthusiasm and tell Riku that the picture looked brilliant, but not as half lovely as the real thing. He held himself back from such a thought. He had to stay calm and make sure his secret wasn't blurted out, but rather told to Riku in the most loving way.

Now… the problem was _how_ he would tell Riku in such a loving way. Sora would have to do some major thinking here.

Riku got up gently, making sure not to hurt or step on any flowers, and then made his way over to Sora.

"I guess we have to go work on our profiles then?" he asked.

Sora gave a nod, got up and followed his silver haired friend.

~SoRiku~

"Sora… what's your favourite colour? I'm just making sure you didn't change it" Riku asked, looking up from his project.

"My favourite colour would have to be…," Sora stopped to think about it. His favourite colour use to be an ocean blue. But now… now his favourite colour was those of Riku's eyes. "My favourite colour would have to be a greeny/bluey colour".

Riku quirked a brow, "It isn't ocean blue anymore? I'm glad I asked then, I would have had my profile on you all wrong".

Sora chuckled.

Riku wrote down on his paper and continued on.

'_Greeny/bluey? Last time I checked that's the colour of my eyes…'_ Riku thought and then glanced up to see his spiky brown haired friend working, '_I wonder…'_.

"Hey Riku" Sora glanced up from his work, "What's your favourite colour?".

"Sky Blue like always" Riku replied.

"I thought so" Sora grinned and went back to working.

'_That's my favourite colour because it's the colour of your eyes' _Riku thought and went back to work.

~SoRiku~

The bell rang and the students got up to present their work to the teacher. Before they exited the classroom, they piled their work onto the teacher's desk.

Sora and Riku were the last to pile their profiles onto the desk. But once they did, they exited the classroom and headed for lunch.

~SoRiku~

"Sora! Riku!" Kairi called and waved as they approached.

"Kairi? I was wondering, when do you act out your project? You know, the one from this morning?" Namin'e asked as Sora and Riku sat down at their usual places.

Kairi tilted her head and placed her hand under her chin in a thinking position. "Hmmm… I think in three days".

Sora and Riku looked at each other at the mention of _three days_.

_Three days_ they were going to tell each other their secret.

_Three days_ they were going to tell each other they loved each other.

_Three days_ until Kairi's performance. One which **they** would get **stuck** doing.

Beautiful sky-blue and greeny/bluey orbs staring deeply into each other. Once Riku and Sora realised that they could be staring, they looked away with a tinge of blush on their cheeks.

No one noticed except for our shy little Namin'e.

~SoRiku~

Lunch was over an hour or so. The last bell rang with a _ding ding_ sound and the students evacuated the school to go home.

Like normal, Sora and Riku started walking down the slope to the front gates. But unlike normal; Kairi halted them to a stop.

This just proved today wasn't a normal day.

~SoRiku~

"Ok, I have gathered all of you here so we can practise my play. The one that we will perform in three days" said a certain red auburn girl.

Yeah… Sora and Riku were stuck, like they new they would be.

Both boys started to groan and so did Roxas and Namin'e.

Kairi spoke with a 'commander' type voice, "Come on! We must get to work!".

All she heard were more groans.

"Do we have to!?" Sora whined.

"Now you sound like a kid" Kairi said and pouted.

"I feel like a kid" Sora replied back with a mutter, "Hello… I am a kid".

Kairi pouted and turned away, "Yeah, but you're a _teenage_ kid. There is a difference".

Sora looked at her like if she was talking crazy. Riku nudged him to stop, so Sora stopped. But not for Kairi's sake, it was for Riku.

'_He stopped… does that mean he likes…'_ Riku thought and had to swallow two times to sooth the lump in his throat, '…_Kairi?'_.

Riku hoped his brown haired friend didn't '_like like' _her.

Kairi then shrugged off their little conversation and gave them parts in her script.

~SoRiku~

It was a new day as our group sat down in the drama room to practise Kairi's script.

Yesterday was torture. They didn't get home until two to three hours later. And they hoped they wouldn't have to this afternoon.

"Ok, so everyone has a part and we have been through the script. Now we will try to act the part on the stage and I'll show you were you will all stand. Tomorrow we will do the costume fitting and using props. And then the next day after; we perform!" Kairi spoke with huge enthusiasm.

Like usual, the others groaned from displeasure.

Yeah, they were so going to be stuck here _again_.

~SoRiku~

Riku and Namin'e were standing beside the stage, waiting for the part where they enter Kairi's performance.

Sora, Kairi, and Roxas were on stage acting their parts in the script.

"Hey Namin'e…" Riku trailed off. He wanted to ask Namin'e a question. He still pondered about what happened earlier. "Does Sora _like _Kairi?" he whispered so the others on stage wouldn't hear.

Namin'e giggled and shook her head signalling a 'no'.

"Riku, you are so paranoid. Sora doesn't _like_ Kairi. Well, of course he does but just as a friend. So… not in the way you are thinking. I guarantee he doesn't like Kairi in that way" Namin'e spoke to the silver-haired boy.

He let out a sigh of relief. At least that was one thing he didn't have to worry about.

"You guys come in around here" Kairi told them, shifting her eyes to Riku and Namin'e, "Come on, we need to keep practising".

Namin'e started walking onto the stage as well as Riku. He passed her and when he did he whispered a 'thank you' before placing himself where Kairi instructed.

~SoRiku~

"Wow… Kairi is evil," Sora said and rubbed the back of his head, "She made us practise nearly _all_ day. Even through lunch!". Sora gasped as he heard a rumble coming from his stomach.

Riku laughed. _'Typical Sora. Hungry like always'._

"At least we only have one day left of torture" Riku said in a smooth manner.

Sora nearly melted from such a smooth and velvety voice. Once he regained control he added, "But then we go through performing. Isn't that torture still?".

Now Riku's laugh turned into a chuckle. He placed his hand on Sora's head and ruffled his soft hair, "That's a whole different torture Sora". He said and chuckled some more.

It wasn't long before Sora joined in.

~SoRiku~

Riku walked up the slope towards the middle of the school.

Early that morning Kairi called him, saying he had to come early for _**more**_ practise.

Of course Riku groaned at the mention of more of Kairi's torture… but if he didn't come, he knew he would get something worse then torture itself.

More like, Kairi's wrath.

And that was one thing he didn't want.

He just got up the slope when he spotted Sora.

"Sora!" he called and said boy stopped and turned around with a grin. He knew that voice anywhere.

"You too?" Sora asked as Riku caught up.

"Yeah, she called me… at five in the morning" Riku groaned. He nearly had a heart attack when she called. She said to come to school at seven… why couldn't she tell him at six? Or even better. Six forty five!

Sora couldn't help but laugh at his sleep deprived friend, "Hey, sleep when she has her long lecture part in the play. That way you get some sleep".

"And if she finds out?".

"Then you better wake up and run!".

"Thanks Sora… that really helps" Riku said sarcastically.

He yawned and continued walking, with Sora laughing as he followed.

~SoRiku~

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" a fuming red head girl yelled as two boys entered. A blond haired girl tried to calm the fuming red head, and once she did calm down, the red head continued with a, "We have so much practise to do! We also need to try it with the props and not to mention the costumes! Hello!!!! It is T-O-M-O-R-R-O-W!".

Sora and Riku winced a couple of times at Kairi's rant; which you could tell was from how nervous she was.

"Kairi, don't worry, everything will be ready. So calm down" Namin'e tried to calm her down again.

"Namin'e, I love how you try to help and calm people down. But Kairi needs to let some of her anger out. Or else she'll have a mental breakdown tomorrow" Roxas said and tried to stifle a small chuckle at the thought.

Kairi noticed and glared.

She then threw clothes at each of her friends and pointed to the dressing rooms.

Without a word they rushed off and changed.

No way they want to make Kairi any madder.

Of course she was sweet and nice… but when it came down to it, she could be pretty evil… and angry.

And this was one of her 'moments'.

~SoRiku~

"Ok, Sora you have to stand here. This is where you go off and come back later when Riku comes on" Kairi told him while pointing to one particular spot.

Sora walked over to the spot and waited for Kairi to continue the script.

"Now, you talk to Namin'e here and then Roxas comes in. You leave and later Riku and you come on," Kairi spoke, pointing at different points of the stage, "Got it?".

They all gave a firm nod and showed her.

She held a grin, "Perfect!".

~SoRiku~

"Ok, you look good in this one Sora, the green doesn't match you. Go with the sky-blue. It matches your eyes. Riku you have this one" Kairi held up a greeny/bluey costume, "This matches your eyes".

All of them worked out their lines and practised with the props. It was a matter of costumes now. A little while ago, Kairi gave them costumes to practise with, but those weren't working for her. So she was now going through tones of chests in the drama room looking for costumes she thought would suit them.

'_Hmph…'_ Sora thought and huffed. Kairi commented on their eye colours. Sora likes, _loves_ the colour of Riku's eyes. And Kairi all of a sudden comments on their colours according to costumes? That's just too weird.

Nah, Sora must be over-reacting. That's what you do when you're in love.

Kairi began giving the others more suitable costumes as Riku and Sora went to change into the ones they just received.

~SoRiku~

"I feel weird in this Kairi!" Sora whined. He was currently wearing the costume Kairi had given him.

In Kairi's eyes, everyone was wearing perfect outfits. And the good thing was; everyone was comfortable.

Except Sora of course.

"But Sora you look perfect in it!" Kairi said with an admirable smile.

'_Only, _**only**_, Riku can call me adorable!'_ Sora thought and huffed once more.

Riku on the other hand felt a bit jealous. It was weird how she could just say that. But he couldn't express himself as freely.

"Sora...?" Riku started. Even thought he felt a bit jealous, he decided to help Kairi by getting Sora to go along with it, "I reckon you look quite handsome in it actually".

That lifted Sora's spirits.

Once Namin'e heard this she couldn't help but smile. Once Riku could tell Sora, they could be together. She knew her brother liked Riku as much as he liked her brother. It was a matter of them confessing.

But then a realisation hit her. That seemed rather risky, wouldn't someone question his random compliment?

"I think you look very lovely too" she said.

Sora smiled, it didn't lift his spirits as high as Riku did, but it sure meant something. He was lucky to have a supportive sister.

It was Roxas' turn to smile. He loved how his lover could make anyone smile, even himself.

Namin'e turned to Roxas and gave him a hug. Roxas held her in his arms as they continued to watch Sora.

Sora decided on wearing the uncomfortable costume.

Kairi would be happy and at least Sora knew Riku thought he looked handsome.

~SoRiku~

The big day.

The day of Kairi's performance.

The day Riku and Sora would tell each other their secret.

They day they would find out the only two things that kept them apart.

It was _their_ day.

Riku and Sora entered the drama room.

The performance was about to begin soon and backstage; Kairi was a wreck.

She looked worried, nervous… angry…?

"Where have you two been?! I was worrying!" Kairi scolded the two.

"Whoops" was all Sora could say.

Kairi rolled her eyes and pushed them towards the dressing room, "Get dressed. We are on very shortly.

~SoRiku~

The performance began and Sora, Kairi and Roxas were on stage. They were performing flawlessly.

Namin'e and Riku were the ones waiting for their queue.

"Have you told him?" was the first sentence Namin'e spoke.

He knew she would ask sooner or later.

"No…," he began, "But I will shortly. Probably the point where we are both back here. Or just after the play".

"No… do it when you are both back here" she said in a near whisper as four people walked past them.

He gave a nod, "Yeah, But-"

"You are ready Riku, and so is he".

~SoRiku~

Namin'e looked forward and realised her part was about to come on. In a few seconds she stepped onto the stage, leaving Riku to ponder about what he should do.

Riku kept thinking when Sora walked off the stage to stand by him.

'_Now or never'_ Riku thought, calming himself before his big confession. _'I hope he takes this well'_.

"Sora, I want to tell you-".

Riku's eyes widened when he saw Sora's finger on his lips, making him stop talking.

"Riku… if you were going to tell me your secret. You can't yet".

Riku felt half relieved and half hurt. Did Sora not want to know his secret?

"Remember what we agreed on: '_Tell me your secret and I'll tell you mine_' is what you said. So I have to say my secret first!" Sora whispered.

He _really_ had to get his secret in the open.

He _had _to get it off his chest.

He _just_ wanted Riku to know.

It was _his_ chance.

"Riku… Promise you wont say anything. Not a single word, until I am done. No expressions, nothing that will make me stop saying what I have to tell you. Got it?" Sora whispered though some of it sounded like a demand.

"I promise Sora" Riku said wholeheartedly.

Sora took in a deep breath. _'I only have ten minutes before me and Riku have to go on stage. Got to make this quick but not rushed. It has to be_ **perfect**_… how to start though?'_.

"Riku, I have felt… different… around you lately. I thought I might be over-reacting… or some other weird reason… but I came to a conclusion three days ago and I told Namin'e. Being a sister and all, she was supportive, so I asked what she _really_ thought and it was way more enthusiastic then what I expected… and she actually is all right with the idea… though… you might not be".

Riku quirked an eyebrow.

"You promised not to make a face".

Riku's eyebrow dropped and he smiled apologetically. He just couldn't help but wonder what his cherished person meant.

Sora sighed, getting to the point was harder than he thought. "Riku… what I mean is that…".

Riku listened with pure interest.

Sora muttered something under his breath.

Riku leaned in closer, signalling the fact he didn't hear.

Sora muttered the words again.

"Speak louder".

Sora muttered and the words seemed a bit clearer.

"Even louder".

Sora seemed to hesitate but he spoke clear enough for Riku to hear this time. "Riku… I like you… actually… that's an understatement. I _**love **_you, is more like it". Sora averted his eyes.

What would Riku think of him now?

Would he be creeped out?

Would he reject him?

Would he hate him?

Sora couldn't bare the thought.

Riku seem to come closer and so Sora winced ready for the worst.

Riku came in closer and Sora stopped wincing to close his eyes.

He kept them closed but he didn't hear any words, or feel any pain. He didn't feel or hear _anything_.

He was preparing himself for the worst but what he got wasn't even close-

Suddenly Sora felt something brush against his lips.

Then that something stayed there.

Sora leaned forward out of instinct and he felt warm arms weave around his waist.

Now how could this be the worst? It felt like pure bliss!

Like if he could melt into chocolate straight in his arms.

Well, he thought and hoped it was _his_ arms.

'_Please let it be Riku'_ Sora thought, _'Please let this not be a dream'._

He slowly opened his eyes and saw a slightly taller boy right in front of him.

A boy who was definitely Riku.

Joy spread through Sora's body in a split second. Though his mind was really confused.

Nonetheless he closed his eyes and leaned forward to deepen the kiss.

Once he felt his lungs were about to burst, he decided to break apart. But Riku pulled the kiss apart himself. Sora opened his eyes, panting, to see why Riku pulled away.

He was out of breathe as well.

They both stood there, staring at each other, as they filled their lungs with sweet air.

"Riku… tell me… something… why did you… kiss me…?" Sora tried to speak between pants.

"I bet… you would… think that…" he spoke, and tried catching more breathes, "Sora… I bet you… wondered… if I would… reject you… and… that's my… answer…".

A huge smile spread across his beautiful features as he looked at Riku's expression.

Riku didn't seem uneasy; and he looked at Sora in the same way.

'_I wasn't rejected!'_ Sora chimed in his head, _'And Riku doesn't hate me!'._

They were still best friends, just like before he told Riku his secret!

Now… what would happen now?

Once Sora caught his breathe, he was about to ask said question.

Though Riku talked first.

"I don't have to tell you my secret now, do I?".

Sora titled his head, a confused expression on his face.

Riku laughed in such a way, Sora couldn't help but feel like his laugh was filled with love.

"Sora… my secret was that I've loved you for so many years. Never found a way to tell you though. Well, it looks like you told me what I wanted to tell you" Riku laughed at the thought, with his laugh echoing into Sora's mind, "I've told you I love you in so many ways, but it seemed you never noticed. I didn't know if you were being _my_ clueless Sora or if you just didn't say anything".

Sora felt love fill his heart. _'He said I'm _**his**_'._

Riku laughed at the dazed expression on Sora.

"Sora…" he said in a smooth velvety voice.

Sora snapped out of his thoughts and started to blush; it was very visible.

Riku loved that face.

To tell you the truth, he felt huge relief when Sora confessed first. He was shocked that Sora loved him as well; that it felt like a dream.

He had to kiss the boy because of it was a dream; he had to make the dream lasted as much as it could.

And to see it _wasn't_ a dream; made Riku's heart skip insanely.

Namin'e was right, he wouldn't be rejected.

Sora looked to Riku waiting for Riku to speak.

"Sora, you know how I said 'I've told you I love you in so many ways'… well for example the flowers in the garden. Do you know flower meanings?" Riku asked.

Sora gave a nod, "Yes! I wanted to show _you_ I love you and so I decided to learn flower meanings and show you through flowers!".

"So you didn't just pick pretty flowers?".

Sora gave a shy laugh that looked absolutely cute in Riku's eyes.

"Of course I know flower meanings. I decided to pick them flowers because that's what I wanted to tell you… and besides… those flowers are pretty!". Sora's blush from before was about to go but now the blush deepened as he spoke.

Riku smiled warmly, "That's why I sat down in between them flowers to show you how much I love you".

Sora thought so!

With that Riku flung his arms around Sora's waist once more.

They shorter boy yelped in surprise and his blush turned to a scarlet one.

"Why aren't you blushing" he muttered and gave a pout.

"That's because I'm too happy to… and you're to shy at the thought".

"What thought?" Sora looked up to the boy holding him.

Riku bent down to whisper into Sora's ear.

"The fact that we're lovers now".

Sora's eyes widened when he realised.

He felt such a sensation at the thought.

Riku's _his_ lover!

Scarlet was the darkest you could go, not with Sora though; his scarlet blush deepened and so; Riku just delicately kissed the spot.

Sora felt a tingle of sensation where Riku had kissed.

"Riku-"

"Oh… we better go on".

Sora sighed in a groaning manner.

Riku let go and straight away Sora felt his cheeks cool down.

But he couldn't help but feel a bit cold.

Riku was just so warm.

Riku thought the same, he thought Sora was just too warm. If he had a choice; and if Kairi wouldn't kill them later; he would have stayed their and held his lover in his arms.

But that was impossible for now, it was nearly their queue to go on.

Sora and Riku walked onto the stage.

~SoRiku~

The audience exited the room as Kairi went and talked to the teacher about her grade.

Roxas and Namin'e sat hand in hand.

And Riku and Sora where tempted to do the same.

When their teacher left the room; Kairi squealed.

"I got an A!" Kairi squealed some more, as she walked over.

They all clapped and so she smiled and did a curtsey.

Riku looked over to Sora.

His lover gave a nod and they both took each others hands and looked at the others.

They all gasped… except for Namin'e.

"We wanted to say… we both love each other and we're together" Riku spoke with a calm voice. He wasn't afraid to say it!

"Yeah! We don't care what everyone thinks. We love each other and were going to express it!".

"I'm so happy for you big brother!" Namin'e squealed almost instantly. She had waited nearly four days for this moment.

Roxas and Kairi looked confused.

"Eh?".

Riku, Namin'e and Sora burst out into laughter.

They decided to explain their story and what had happened these few days.

And when everything was explained, the confused expression on their faces were gone.

"I get it now" Roxas spoke, "Namin'e, I'm so proud of you for helping them. You make me love you more everyday". He then finished it of with a slight peck on her lips.

She giggled and snuggled into his arms.

Kairi squealed a couple of times.

"I can't believe you haven't gotten together until today! Wow… how you must have felt!" she squealed some more, "I soooo have to bring you guys shopping and buy you cute outfits you two could wear and-"

"Typical Kairi" everyone spoke.

Kairi grinned, "Of course".

"Well, at least you can feel what it's like to feel love everyday. Riku, you better look after my brother!" Namin'e said looking towards Riku.

He gave a firm nod, "I will".

"And Sora… don't be too clueless" she teased.

"Hey!".

The others started laughing, Riku gave a few good chuckles.

Sora pouted like a child, "I am not clueless… not all the time".

"Sora… that's one thing I love about you. You're smart… but you can be easy-going". Riku then enveloped the boy in his arms. He nuzzled his chin against his spiky brown hair.

Sora and Riku felt the warmth go into their bodies.

Riku whispered gently against Sora's soft hair, "We have our friends to support us".

Sora listened to his smooth velvety voice… that could melt anyone in an instance.

Everything turned out well. Their assignments were handed in; they confessed and found out each other's secret; they have their friends and family to support them and they have each other.

With that, one thought came to Sora's mind.

"Hey Riku…?".

"Hmmm?".

Sora touched his cheek where Riku had kissed him before.

"Could you…?".

Riku gave a little laugh and kissed Sora where he kissed him before.

"Anywhere else…?".

"Well…"

Riku let go a bit so Sora could turn around. He then placed his arms around the boy again.

"Where…?" he grinned. Knowing Sora's answer.

Sora looked around as if he was pretending he didn't know and then he slowly placed his fingers onto his lips.

"Maybe here…?".

Riku grinned once more and leaned in.

In the safe and cosy room, with the presence of their friends…

Sora and Riku shared a cute, passionate kiss.

* * *

­­­­­­_Authors Notes:_

_I love making my stories cute and full of love! :D I can't help it! It's the way I write!_

_I am actually very proud of this! It's my first SoRiku story! :D I think I did well!_

_What do you think of my story? Please click the review button and tell me!_

_Once again; Happy Birthday to me! And my early birthday present to White Firez!_

_Please Review!_


End file.
